The Betrayal
by analiesebatgirl
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang run into an old friend that they haven't seen in a very long time. She appears to be happy and on their side, but what they don't know is that there is a twist about her.


_**This story was written on myself and Valkyire-Rain. **___

_**The Betrayal **_

Kagome poked her head out of the well and looked around. "I was pretty sure Inuyasha would have been here ready to get on my case for being late again." Kagome said to herself swinging her legs over the side of the well. Kagome fixed her skirt and started to head toward the village. After a little bit so came across someone leaned against the tree and she automatically knew it was Inuyasha. Kagome walked over to him and noticed that his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. "Inuyasha asleep at this hour in the day?" Kagome whispered to herself

Kagome smiled and poked Inuyasha tenderly, "Wake up sleepy head." She spoke softly so she wouldn't startle Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned and mumbled something that sounded like "Go away." Under his breath, Inuyasha slowly opened his amber eyes and stared into chocolate brown ones. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said stretching and yawning.

"It's been three days since I left. I was surprised when you didn't come to get me. Are you feeling alright?" Kagome placed her hand on his forehead to check for a temperature, but he batted her hand away. "I'm just worn out." Inuyasha said looking away from Kagome and toward the sky.

"Why are you so worn out? Usually you the one that wants us up and moving by the time I get back from my time." Kagome said plopping down next to Inuyasha on the ground. "Feh. Is it not ok to be worn out sometimes?" Inuyasha said ignoring her sitting next to him and sighed deeply. If I tell her I've seen Kikyo, she'll get jealous Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Pervert! Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?!" Sango asked, her face burning red while she stared at Mirkuo. "I just can't help it Sango. You flaunt your butt around and I'm powerless." Mirkuo said staring at Sango's butt, "I do not flaunt it! You're just a perv!" Sango's face was still red and she smacked Mirkuo across the face. "Sango you're cold." Mirkuo said rubbing his now reddened cheek.

Inuyasha got up and smirked at Kagome, over hearing the fight between Mirkuo and Sango. "We better get moving I feel like something isn't right." Kagome nodded "Ok…" She stood up and smiled gently dusting off her skirt. Kagome sensed something was wrong with Inuyasha but she said no more.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to Sango and Mirkuo, Mirkuo was still holding his cheek and Kagome giggled knowing what had happened. "Kagome you're back." Sango said smiling brightly "Lady Kagome." Mirkuo said finally stopped rubbing his check. Shippo started running toward Kagome and he jumped into her open arms. "I'm so glad that you're back. Inuyasha has been a meany head!" Shippo said hugging her tightly "Oh is that so." Kagome said looking in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha glared at Shippo as he huffed a sigh. "Yeah, right. You're the one that slows us down." Shippo felt tears coming and he sniffed as he looked at Kagome. "See?!" Shippo whined as Inuyasha groaned. "Inuyasha you shouldn't be so hard on him." Kagome said glaring daggers into Inuyasha and he cringed. Sango looked at Mirkuo "We should probably start heading out before this turns ugly." Sango picked up her weapon and started to walk along the path that leads out of the village. "Settle your differences later." Mirkuo said following Sango

"Feh…" Inuyasha grunted at Kagome and Shippo when they started to follow Sango and Mirkuo out of the village. Ignoring Kagome Inuyasha waved behind him at Kaede that was standing in her huts doorway; she smiled a waved back, Inuyasha smiled warmly inside. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled, "Koga…" he muttered with a snarl in his voice.

"Hey mutt face." Koga said smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest as he and his men stepped out of the woods. "Koga!" Kagome said, her and Shippo started to walk over to Koga and his men. Inuyasha growls at how happy Kagome is to see Koga, "What do you want scrawny wolf?" Koga ignored Inuyasha and took both of Kagome's hands in his. "Oh how I've missed you Kagome." Kagome smiled brightly at Koga, "It's nice to see you too Koga." Inuyasha pushed Koga away from Kagome, "Hands off!"

Mirkuo sat down on a nearby rock and Shippo jumped up on his shoulder, "This should be entertaining." Mirkuo muttered watching the two men fight over Kagome. Sango walked past them shaking her head. "Sango?" Shippo said looking at Sango as she passed by them. "Can't you two ever get along?!" Kagome questioned, her eye brows knitted together as her voice dripped with annoyance.


End file.
